Forbidden Attraction
by LeneKetsuekihi
Summary: Growing up in a band of thieves isn't easy. Especially when you have feelings for one of the thieves who is in a band your own band is rivals with. Meet Naiya, a dragon who is wanted by many demons just for what she is. HieixOC. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just come to me suddenly and I just can't resist posting it. I will still continue Frosted Love…I should be able to deal with two stories…hopefully that is. This story is probably going to be a rather short one…so…yah, don't expect a long story with lots of chapters.**

**Summary: Naiya, a dragon demon, is brought up by a band of thieves who are rivals to the thieves who brought Hiei up. When they met, feelings are aroused, yet they are forbidden to even meet each other. Years later, when Hiei joined the Reikai Tantei, they are assigned to take down Naiya together with her fellow thieves. Will Hiei show mercy to his childhood friend?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters in it. Never has, never will. I do own Naiya and other characters not originally in the show though. **

**

* * *

**

"Naiya! Are you listening!"

"Be careful and wary of other demons. Don't wander far from our territory. Stay away especially from the thieves at the northern side."

Naiya rolled her eyes and waved indifferently over her shoulder as she continued her way out. Honestly. That woman worries too much. Yet despite all the nagging, Naiya loved her more than anything else in the world. After all, Faye did brought her up after finding the young Naiya abandoned in a cave.

"Remember what I said! And be back before night falls!" Faye clicked her tongue in exasperation as the young demon disappeared from sight.

"You honestly think she will listen to what you said?" Came the amused voice from behind her. Natiya, a fellow thief, stepped up behind the worried Faye. Her brown eyes looked on in amusement as Faye fretted about Naiya.

"Of course not. I was just hoping for once she will listen to what I say Ti." Faye bit her lip as she answered Natiya, who was fondly dubbedTi by Naiya when she was young.

"Faye, she is no longer the young child you brought in years ago. She can take care of herself." Natiya stared out together with Faye from the entrance of their hideout. Sighing, she turned to Faye with worry-filled eyes.

"Faye, this child will bring destruction to us thieves. I love her as much as you do, but for the good of our band, we have to let her go sooner or later."

The aged lightning demon looked in panic at the younger demon. Natiya is a highly renowned seer. Along the years, Faye has come to trust Natiya's prediction.

However, this is one prediction she doesn't want to trust in.

"Nonsense Natiya" Faye's reply was sharp as she walked off. The others wouldn't abandon Naiya if Natiya told them that snippet of information…would they?

* * *

"Boy. I'm warning you. Stay away from the southern side and don't wander far from our territory. You got me!" The older demon grabbed the younger one by the collar and growled menacingly at him.

"Hn"

Dropping the boy in exasperation, Kageru looked down at the red eyes which were glaring defiantly at him. Damn, why does he even try?

The young boy walked off, ignoring the fuming demon behind him. He can take care of himself. He doesn't need some old demon nagging to him about the so-call-powerful thieves who have their hideout to the south of them.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Naiya yelled in satisfaction as her dagger pierced through the demon and into the tree behind it. Grinning, she removed her dagger and returned it to her left side, matching the other similar dagger on her other side. Both her daggers are double-edged and long bladed. A dragon curled around each of their handles menacingly.

She scoffed at the corpse in front of her. Serves him right for taunting her. Think she is weak huh?

"Impressive"

Naiya quickly whipped out her daggers and held them defensively as she turned around. _"Damn! I didn't even sense him!"_

The young fire apparition smirked at the thought of a good battle. Drawing out his katana, he circled the demoness as her narrowed amber eyes followed his movement warily.

"Who are you?" Naiya's voice was filled with distrust as she glared at the demon in front of her. _"I knew I shouldn't have wandered this far to the northern end…wonder if he's one of the thieves Faye mentioned...or another demon especially after me__…he doesn't look all that dangerous though…"_

"Hn, why should I tell you?"

Naiya blinked. Well, that was unexpected. She expected him to proudly declare himself as her murderer and shout his name triumphantly like other demons. Naiya's eyes filled with understanding.

"You're not especially after me are you."

Her opponent raised an eyebrow at her. Why would he come after her especially? He only wanted a fight. And judging from the relaxed position the girl shifted into, he isn't going to get one.

"This is a waste of my time" Hiei scowled and sheathed his katana. He then eyed her warily. Before he could say anything, a large demon crashed through the trees, looking uncannily similar to the demon Naiya just killed

Amber eyes widened in pain as the demon dug his claws through her. _"Fool!" _Naiya spat at herself. _"You let your guard down!"_

After striking down Naiya, the demon went after the Hiei, who just scoffed and decapitated it in a matter of seconds.

Wincing, Naiya stood up wobbly, she will not appear weak to a stranger she just met. However, her body refused to cooperate. Gasping softly in pain, Naiya sat down again with her hand clenched and her back bleeding profusely.

"Hn. Weak"

"I wasn't ready for him okay!"

"Someone attacking you will not be stupid enough to announce what he is doing baka!"

"Tch! Why are you still here! Stupid spiky-haired demon"

Hiei bit his lip to prevent a rude retort. He was wondering himself why he still bothers to stick around. _"Could be the fact that this girl is intriguing…" _He mused silently and rolled his eyes as Naiya tried to rise again.

"You're hurt" Came his voice behind her as he caught her before she fell again.

"No shit." Naiya managed to stutter out. Why was he so close!

For a few minutes, the pair remained motionless. Hiei stared down at the girl he caught in his arms. Black long hair tied back in a simple ponytail. Her eyes are like melted gold. Warm, yet they now glowed with distrust. Scaly black pointed ears peeked out from her tresses.

_"Interesting. A dragon. No wonder she thought I was especially after her."_

"Um, you can let go off me _now_" Naiya stressed the last word and was dropped unceremoniously on the ground. "Gee thanks"

"Hn"

Sighing, she looked at the demon sitting opposite her. Her eyes still wary as she spoke up. "The name's Naiya. You?"

"Hiei"

"Flying shadow. How appropriate."

A grunt was her reply as he stood up, preparing to leave.

"Hey! A little help here!"

Rolling his eyes, Hiei reached over to grabbed the outstretched hand. Only for his hand to get smacked away. He was rudely pushed back as Kageru shoved himself in front of him and a young demoness grabbed Naiya and held her protectively from Kageru and Hiei.

"Natiya."

"Kageru"

Both names were spat out in disgust as the two older demons glared at each other.

"Let's go back Naiya. We shall not hang around with these people."

"_Bye_…" 

"…_Bye…"_

The two young demons whispered in their mind. Hoping that somehow, the other has heard what they said.

Kageru glared as the seer walked off with Naiya in her arms. Turning to the boy behind him, he grabbed him by the collar and rudely dragged him off, ignoring the violent protest of the boy.

When the one of the boy's leg kicked him, he growled and shook him like a rag doll.

"What did I tell you about those thieves!"

"Hn!" Came the defiant reply.

He doesn't understand the feud between the two bands of thieves. The girl held his interest, and he was definitely going to find out why. He doesn't give a damn whether the others approved of him meeting the girl or not.

He was going to meet the girl again no matter what happens.

* * *

Natiya looked down disapprovingly at the girl in her arms. Naiya looked sheepishly up at the demon who was like an aunt to her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wander that far…"

"Nevertheless, you're forbidden to step even an inch out of our territory. You are to stay inside at all times. In short, you are grounded. If you want to go outside, you must have someone else with you. Understand?" Natiya's eyes glared down at the girl who had opened her mouth to protest.

"But the boy is harmless. He even helped m-"

"Understand!"

Naiya sighed and look away. "Yes Ti…I understand…"

Inside, Naiya was secretly plotting a way to find the boy again. She wanted to see him again for some strange reason she wasn't even sure of herself.

* * *

_-Lene_


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye Faye, bye Ti!" The young dragon walked off with a smile on her face.

"Remember to-"

"Keep within our territory. Yeah yeah, gotcha"

Natiya sighed and glanced at the older demon beside her, who gave her a shrug and walk back into their hideout.

"…Why didn't we stop her?"

Faye gave a short laugh. "Natiya. We can't stop her even if we wrap her in chains."

Sighing, the seer went over and helped the aged demon. "They can't be together. Kageru won't allow it. Neither will Hitoshi. Not to mention Hitoshi himself is interested in Naiya."

Hitoshi was the leader of the band of thieves they were in. According to him, he had a grudge against Kageru and vice versa. Leading to the hostile atmosphere between the two bands of thieves.

"Naiya deserves someone better than that fat, clumsy fool"

Natiya held back a snort of laughter at that comment. Even though Hitoshi was not pleasant in appearance, he was powerful enough that the others respected him. Sighing, Natiya helped the old lightning demon sit down.

"I just hope she knows what she is doing…"

* * *

"Hiei"

"Hn"

Naiya gave a small bark of laughter and crashed down beside the fire apparition. Her golden eyes flashed with contentment as she looked up into the sky.

If only such contentment could last forever…

"Naiya"

Naiya tensed up slightly. He never calls her by her name unless he has something serious to say. She expected what he is going to say, judging by his actions recently. Yet, she really don't want him to say it straight out to her.

"Look at the time, I gotta go. Bye!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and grabbed her back, holding him lightly against him. Over the past meetings, he had grown deeply attached to the young dragon despite himself. In fact, they had grown so close, they could almost know what each other is thinking.

Like now for instance.

"Why do you have to go…" Naiya softly whispered, knowing he could hear her. She turned to face him and hugged him tightly to her.

"You know why…the bastard Kageru don't trust me anymore. He believes I will overthrow him since I'm more powerful now. Even if I don't leave, they will abandon me sooner or later."

Hiei sighed as his shirt start to dampen. He was half-reluctant to leave, due to the little dragon clinging to him. Hugging her slightly back to reassure her, his action only brings about a fresh batch of tears.

Naiya's golden eyes filled with tears stared up at him. The sight almost make Hiei want to stay in this position and be with her for eternity.

"Come with me"

"Wha-at?" Naiya stuttered out and stared at Hiei. She then lowered her gaze to the ground sadly. "I can't. I just can't leave Faye and Natiya. They are my family Hiei."

Hiei sighed again, he expected that answer. He knew it was asking a lot for her to leave the band and abandon the two women who play a major part in her life. Grabbing one of her hands, he dropped something into her palm before closing it with his hand.

"I'll be back. I promise"

Saying that, he hugged her tightly for the final time and reluctantly released her, Turning away from the heart-wrenching sight of her in this state, he flitted off, sadness and pain filled every inch of his body.

"Hiei…"

Naiya looked down and opened up her hand. A jewel in the size of a marble sat in the middle of her palm. Black and red rolled through it, reminding her so much of the guy who left. Clenching the tear gem tightly, she sat down at the base of a tree and buried her head in her arms.

* * *

"Naiya. Naiya, stop."

Naiya squeezed her eyes shut and tried to summon her wings out. Why does this have to be so difficult!

Ti looked sadly at the young girl focusing. Even since Hiei left, she has devoted her time to training, trying to numb the feelings inside her.

"Naiya, enough for today" Natiya's voice were stern as she gently shook the girl.

"But-"

"No buts. You already transformed your hands and feet. It's enough for today."

Dropping to the ground, Naiya stared at her the said limbs. Her hand as a slight scaly pattern covering it with a black tinge to it. Same goes for her feet. Deadly claws replaced her fingers and toes.

Shifting her hands and feet back to a more normal look, she reached up with one hand and fingered the reddish black gem hanging from her necklace.

"You really miss him don't you…" Ti gently placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to offer some comfort.

"More than anything…"

* * *

"Ti…"

The seer smiled weakly despite her condition. Blood poured from her mouth and streamed from the many lacerations across her body. Her face ashen, eyes started to flutter shut, never to open again.

"Ti…Damn it!"

"Naiya…" One of the thieves hesitantly spoke up.

"What!" She growled and spun around, flaring up at the demon who has spoken.

"The guards are n-not far be-behind" The frightened thief stammered, inching away from her.

Turning back to Natiya's dead body, her eyes softened slightly before hardening again. She quickly dug a hole with her claws before placing the corpse in. Covering the hole back up, she whispered a silent prayer. Turning to the rest of the thieves, she whistled sharply to get their attention before signaling for them to move on.

Her black ears perked slightly up, hearing the distant noise from behind them. She gave a short command for the thieves to hasten, increasing her own speed as well. Hitoshi has appointed her the leader at his deathbed.

"_Why am I still doing this?" _Naiya thought bitterly as she ran along with the rest. Faye has passed away just a few weeks ago. Now, Natiya is gone as well, due to the slight flaw in the latest heist. Her golden eyes flickered down to the flawless ruby in her hand. _"All for this…"_

Deep inside, Naiya knew it wasn't because of the treasure that she continued being a thief. It's the thrill included in it. The excitement in the air. The feeling of knowing you will die if you get caught. It's like betting your life, with the treasure as the prize.

Naiya glanced around as a few of the thieves slowed down, obviously exhausted, but not willing to admit it. The guards had given up, unable to catch up with them on the twisting and turning trail they took.

"We rest here"

A few thieves sighed softly with relief and settled themselves in the clearing Naiya had chosen. It was conveniently located by the side of a stream.

There was silence before the cheering started. The thieves are elated due to the fact that they had plundered many rare treasures from the place they had chosen. Several thieves started squabbling over the share of the treasure, each not willing to give it up.

Sighing, Naiya left them to quarrel and gathered wood for fire. Dumping the whole pile of firewood in the middle of the clearing, she picked up a stick and blew lightly on it. The stick ignited and burned fiercely, setting fire to the rest of the wood. That done, she walked a distance from the rest of the thieves and sat down at the base of a tree.

"Naiya, here"

Naiya looked up at the earth demon offering a piece of meat to her. A few thieves had taken it upon themselves to hunt for food and was now roasting their catch over the fire Naiya made. Accepting the food from him, Naiya spared him a glance as he sat down close to her and started on his own meal.

"Thanks"

Her reply was a smile. Naiya smirked half-amusedly as she chewed. Almost everyone in the group knows of Leo's affection for her. She likes the earth demon, but not to that extend. Love isn't high on her list after a certain fire apparition left. Her face showed no emotions as she fingered the black and red gem.

_'You never came back…'_

"Naiya? Who gave that to you?" Leo's voice was filled with jealousy as he watched the gem sparkle while Naiya toyed with it.

"…No one of importance"

"I see…" Leo scooted closer to Naiya and placed his arm around her. "Naiya"

"Leo" Naiya rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off. "For the hundredth, no thousandth, time. I'm NOT going to have sex with you"

Leo gave a bark of laughter before running his hand through his short, slightly spiked brown hair. His green eyes glimmered as he pulled Naiya on his lap and wrap his arm around her tense form.

"I wasn't talking about sex. I was thinking along the line where we just make-out. But hey, if you want to jump straight to bed, I have no objection"

"No way" Naiya muttered and tried to wriggle free from his grasp. Giving an annoyed look when his arms simply tightened, she turned her head around to face Leo. "What, do you want?"

"You"

Leo muttered and kissed her forcefully on the lips. His grip tightened as Naiya doubled her effort to break free. Leaving her mouth alone, he started trailing kisses down to her neck, teasingly biting and nipping at a certain spot. His hand slipped slight up her shirt, ignoring Naiya's protests.

"Leo!" Naiya growled as she finally broke free from him. She took a couple of steps back and glared angrily at him.

"We have a friendship, don't ruin it" She snarled before walking off, leaping up a tree and settling herself on a broad branch. She glared down at the smirking earth demon who blew her a kiss and walked off cockily.

'_Arrogant bastard, just like a certain someone'_

With that thought, Naiya growled before ripping large claw marks into the tree she's in. Imagining the tree to be a fire apparition and venting her anger out on it.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter that will happen in the 'past'. The next chapter will start where Hiei is already on probation.**

**Many many thanks to HieiFan666, Seeyu and The Squabbit who reviewed!**

_-Lene_


	3. Chapter 3

"Yusuke!"

The drowsy teen yelped at the harsh sound yelled right next to his ear. One chocolate brown eye peeped open and found the ferry girl smiling down at him.

"Go wae otan" Yusuke grumbled into his pillow and bundled his blanket over his head. Annoying ferry girl. "Leaf me lone"

"Huh? Yusuke? Hello! Anyone there!"

Yusuke growled when he felt Botan knocked gently on his head. Throwing off his pillow and blanket with a huff, he yelled at the grinning girl.

"I.said.go.away! It's too freaking early to be up!" Sparing a glance at the battered alarm clock next to his bed, his eyes registered the blinking neon numbers. "It's only 1:48p.m Botan!"

"Yusuke, its afternoon already!"

"…Your point is?"

Botan huffed in exasperation and pushed the teen off his bed. Earning a sleepy glare and a lovely comment that involves the word 'stupid' and 'Botan' together.

"Hmph! Koenma wants you in his office at once. So get dressed and get your big lazy butt over there. I'm going to get Kurama. Good. Bye!"

Botan grumbled as she hopped on her oar and flew off towards Kurama's home. Next time, Yusuke will not be getting such a nice wake-up call.

After informing Kurama, as well as asking him a favor to find the fire apparition, Botan returned to her boss's office, waiting patiently for the arrival of the spirit detectives.

* * *

"Good, you're all here. I-"

Koenma twitched in annoyance as he was interrupted by a loud thud followed by a crash. Glaring at Yusuke whose hand is curled into a fist and at the tall boy lying on the floor, Koenma sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Urameshi! Why did you do that for!"

"Next time, don't talk incessantly like an idiot right next to my ear, you big moron!"

"Why you! Why don't you come up here and say it straight to me huh!"

"You idiot! I am already so damn close to you that if I move anymore I will-"

"Shut up!"

Looking at the furious young lord face, Yusuke scoffed and sat back down, followed by Kuwabara slumping down into the seat next to him.

"Ahem!" Koenma cleared his throat importantly before continuing. "I want all of you to go after a band of thieves. They had stolen some very important treasures from the vault. I need all of you to retrieve the treasures and arrest all of the band members. Clear?"

"Geesh, your vault security sucks"

Koenma glared at the teen in front of him. Why oh why must Yusuke be his spirit detective?

"I have very little information on the thieves," Koenma continued. "I'm not sure what the thieves call themselves. But I do have slight knowledge of who's in charge of the thieves. Although he's probably dead, the demon who used to be the leader is Hitoshi." Koenma gave Hiei a glance when he saw the fire apparition looked slightly disturbed for a millisecond before recovering.

"Hiei? You have something you want to share?"

"Hn"

"How useful" Koenma remarked dryly. Passing Yusuke a folder filled with a couple of papers, he went on. "This information is collected quite some years ago. They might be outdated, but better these than nothing."

"Ugly leader dude, arrogant looking freak, demons with freaky features…" Kuwabara muttered, looking over Yusuke's shoulder at the papers the detective was sifting through. "Man, that's one old woman…Hey look! Hot chick!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and walked nonchalantly over, snatching a few papers from Yusuke.

"Hey! Do you mind!"

"Hn. Yes"

Yusuke glared at him before returning the papers left in his hand. "Never mind"

Hiei glanced down at the thief Kuwabara is calling a 'hot chick'. Natiya. He remembered the seer who has came between him and Naiya during their first encounter.

"Whoa! Why is there a little girl in the band!"

Eyes slightly widening, Hiei snatched the latest piece of paper from Yusuke's hand, earning a very annoyed grunt.

Naiya. Hiei looked down at the picture of the young dragon staring coldly up at him. A pang of guilt hit Hiei. He never did go back and look for her.

But she probably doesn't care, does she? After all, he is the forbidden child…

* * *

"Na-Naiya"

Naiya growled with frustration and glared at the demon stuttering to her. Grabbing his neck, she raised him up slightly by her hold despite the height differences.

"Don't stutter when you talk to me. What do you want?"

The demon gulped before continuing. "I have information that the sp-spirit detective-ss are loo-oking for uss" The demon cringed as he tried to control his stuttering. He couldn't help it. He's terrified that the others have chosen him to talk to Naiya.

Naiya threw him a few feet away from her before growling. She knew it already. Of course Koenma would send his spirit detectives after them after the heist they pulled at his vault.

Totally oblivious, the foolish demon went up to Naiya again and started mumbling. "Sh-shouldn't w-" The demon interrupted his own sentence with a scream, writing on the ground in agony as flames enveloped him coming from the distressed dragon.

Naiya's golden eyes flashed with anger as everyone in the band of thieves edged away from her. Sparing a glance at the half-charred demon on the ground in front of her, she stopped her attack and watched as the demon whimpered and pulled himself up slightly.

"Pack up, we leave once everyone is done" Came the cold command.

Everyone scrambled to gather their belongings from where they had rested for some times. All of them trying to stay as far from their leader as possible. None of them particularly want to offend her after the little scene that just happened.

Giving a quick glance around to make sure everyone's ready, Naiya gave a small nod of approval at the short time they took before taking off, the rest of the band slightly behind her.

The group of criminals ran through the thick forest, some of them jumping from tree to tree, others running on the ground. Through a human's eyes, only blurs can be seen.

Spreading her powerful black wings, Naiya took off in the air to watch after the band as they ran. The thieves respected her not only for power, but also because she watches out for them. Occasionally, she would take her anger out on them, but she never went to the extend where she actually killed a fellow thief.

Soaring over the thieves, Naiya's golden eyes swept through the demons to make sure all of them are there before slightly relaxing. She had finally managed to access all the abilities she has as a dragon after continuous training. Wings, claws and power over fire. She is now even able to transform fully into a black dragon the size of a small building.

"_How long will we be walking! My feet hurt!"_

"_Shut up Kuwabara! They'll know we're coming!"_

Naiya twitched when she heard the faint conversation. She didn't expect the spirit detectives to catch up so quickly. Dropping down in front of the thieves, she brought everyone to a confused halt as they look enquiringly at their leader.

"Leo"

The earth demon walked cockily forward. Brown hair hung over one eye as he smirked. Naiya growled. She so badly wanted to rip that smirk off his face. But however much Naiya wanted to get rid of Leo, she couldn't. One, he was one of her fellow thieves. Two, besides Naiya, he is the strongest within the group. He might even have a chance at defeating Naiya.

"Lead the band deeper into the forest as fast as possible. I'll stall the detectives."

Leo's eyes flashed with concern as he heard what she said. Even though Naiya never returned his affections, he is still deeply infatuated with her.

"Honey, you can't do it on your own."

Naiya snarled with her fangs showing. In a blink of an eye, she's right in front of Leo, claws ready to strike.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That." Naiya threateningly waved her claws near his face. "Now go"

Shrugging, Leo gathered the thieves and led them off. But not before blowing a kiss towards the now lone dragon.

'_How dare he!' _Naiya seethed as she took off into the air once again. Flying the opposite way the thieves were going, it wasn't long before she saw the people after them.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this" Kuwabara shivered and rubbed his arms.

Yusuke's eyes flickered about suspiciously before giving Kuwabara a wry glance. "You sure? Or is it just because you're scared?"

"Urameshi! I mean it! Something's coming!"

Hiei's head jerk upwards as a shadow flitted over them, he drew out his katana a second before Kurama's rose transformed into a whip. Yusuke started charging up his spirit gun as Kuwabara summoned his sword.

"Spirit detectives" Came the taunting voice.

The four of them whipped around to a large tree in a distance. Sitting on one of the branches, golden eyes glowed as it stared at them. From far, the girl looks normal, almost innocent. But with a closer look, anger and hate burned in her golden eyes, although her face held a frightening calmness. Black pointed ears peeped slightly from her shoulder length black hair. A rather thick black tail with thin spikes waved about behind her.

"Whoa! It's the little girl!" Kuwabara screeched before backing up a little. The girl gives off an evil aura that isn't very welcoming to him. He gave a shudder before continuing. "Except she's not that little anymore…"

"Little girl or not" Yusuke started cockily, he aimed his infamous spirit gun at her. "She's going down!"

Naiya 'tsk-ed' before jumping out of the way as the spirit gun destroyed the tree she was previously on and several other trees near it. She landed a few meters away from the group and smirked.

"That was a stupid move detective." She grinned as she circled them. "Besides, why are you attacking me for?"

"You took something that doesn't belong to you. Now give it back!"

Naiya swung the flawless ruby tauntingly. She had strung in a chain of silver the night she had stolen it. Naiya smirked at the look on the detective face as she teasingly swung the ruby slightly.

"You mean this?" She took a few steps backward before jumping off. "Come and get it!"

"Why that little-!" Yusuke got ready to go after her before realizing no one is following. "What's wrong with you guys!"

"I'm not fighting a little girl Urameshi!"

"A dragon. They're almost extinct…"

"Hn"

Yusuke gave a snort of annoyance before leaping after the girl. Sadly, Naiya was faster than him and was soon far ahead from him. Just as Yusuke was about to give up, a black blur overtook him and chased after the girl

"_Naiya…"_ The thought echoed in Hiei's mind as he chased after her. However fast she is, she is no match for him in speed. Within seconds, Naiya is brought to a halt as a black figure dropped down in front of her.

Cold golden eyes stared into crimson ones. The two of them stared at each other in silence as both of them slowly draw out their weapon. Hiei with his infamous katana and Naiya with her long bladed daggers.

"Naiya…" Hiei finally spoke, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"…Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I really don't have anything to say so yah, on to replies.**

**The Shadows Hide All:** Thanks for reviewing BOTH my fics! I didn't know you could kill people with a…blanket…eyes blanket warily…anyway, here's the update, hope you enjoy it.

**The Squabbit:** Same here, you reviewed both fics, thanks!

**Pyrassoul: **Same applies here. Oh boy, at this rate I will be replying the same thing to everyone. Thanks anyway!

**HieiFan666: **She's beyond pissed lol…and please don't kill him, I need him for my fic…Hope you like this chapter….

**Silent Storm 2000:** If I'm not wrong, you reviewed both fic as well…thanks...

**Oh yeah, to those who read both fics… which one do you all like better? This or Frosted Love? Just curious…**

_-Lene_


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei dodged as one of Naiya's daggers almost pierced him. Outside, he looked the same, the usual stoic face. Inside, feelings battled each other out. Guilt and sadness fought to gain dominance inside him.

Guilt, because he never did keep his promise. Sadness, because of the harsh words that just fell from her lips.

"_Who are you?"_

Hiei clenched his teeth at the painful memory. The words are spoken coldly, without any feelings. Even though right now, Naiya is attacking him furiously with her daggers, he merely dodged them without countering.

He couldn't. He just couldn't harm her.

By now, the rest of the detectives have caught up. Yusuke and Kuwabara were yelling at him for not attacking back. Kurama was watching the fight with his usual calm expression.

"_Have you forgotten me?"_

That thought raced in Hiei's mind. He longed to ask that question, yet he's afraid of the answer.

"Why. Won't. You. Fight. Back!" Naiya snarled through gritted teeth as she lunged time after time at him with her daggers. Like Hiei, her face portrayed no feelings, except anger.

"_You broke your promise!"_

The harsh thought flowed through her mind. She remembered perfectly well who he is. She just doesn't want to remember. When Hiei's face portrayed a hurt look for a millisecond after her question, she had almost regretted what she said.

Almost. Not enough.

Fire burned around Naiya's daggers as she slashed at Hiei. To others, it looked like Naiya was attacking Hiei with all she got. But in fact, Naiya is being extremely careful not to hurt any vital organs as she fought Hiei.

"Spirit gun!"

Naiya's eyes widened slightly as Yusuke's attack smashed into her back, knocking her into Hiei and making the pair flew back several feet.

Growling, Naiya roughly pushed herself up from Hiei. Spreading her slightly damaged wings, she flew off.

"This isn't over spirit detectives!"

* * *

Naiya's golden eyes glazed over as her eyes swept over the group of thieves. They have chosen a camping site and were now resting for the night. She had given a quick peep at the spirit detectives and found that they were doing the same in the dense, dark forest. 

After assigning a demon to watch over, Naiya took off some distance away from the thieves, desperate for some alone time to think.

"_He's back"_

The only two words that revolved around Naiya's mind. She clenched her fists tightly as she thought about the fire apparition that broke his promise. Thin rivets of blood trickled through her clenched fists as her claws dug into her skin.

"Hn…"

Naiya whipped around to face the figure behind her. Recognition flashed through her eyes before it settled for it's usual coldness.

"_What is he doing here! He'll get caught!"_ Naiya thought desperately. Even though they were some distance away, there's always a chance one of her band members might see him.

"_I don't care. I need to talk to her." _Hiei walked forward slightly. Every step he took, Naiya took two steps back. This went on until Naiya's back hit the trunk of a tree and she's forced to stop.

"What do you want?" Naiya snapped out.

Hiei didn't reply. Instead, he reached out for her neck and gently tugged at the black and red gem hanging there.

Growling, Naiya smacked his hands away before turning her back on him, suddenly taking interest in a little bug climbing up the tree.

"_I'm sorry…"_

Naiya tensed as he laid a hand on her shoulder. However, she didn't move and remained unnaturally still.

"Onna, I-"

"You what?" Naiya finally turned and stared at him with a stoic expression. "You forgot? You don't have time?"

"I-…" Hiei faltered and dropped his head slightly. He doesn't have a good reason for not fulfilling his promise.

"Or is it simply because I'm not worth it?" Naiya's last sentence came out barely above a whisper. She hung her head, her black bangs covering her eyes.

"No! It's just-" Hiei struggled to find the right words.

"Forget it." Naiya's head snapped up. Even though Hiei spoke less than ten words, she heard enough. Reaching up, she snapped the silver chain holding the gem and threw it at him.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly as he caught it. His eyes darted from the gem to Naiya; hurt flooded through those crimson orbs.

"Get out of here. I can't guarantee your safety if you stay here." With that said, Naiya leapt off and towards her band of thieves. Her teeth gritted with the pain she felt inside her. Liquid sparkled at the corner of her eyes.

Hiei gripped the gleaming gem in his hand tightly. Growling with frustration, he started punching a nearby tree, ignoring the splinters driving themselves into his knuckles.

"_Damn it!"_

_

* * *

_

A certain earth demon growled as his emerald eyes glowed in the dark. He gazed hatefully at the angered fire apparition. Gripping tightly on a branch of a tree he was standing on, his fingers dug into the hard wood, leaving holes to decorate the branch.

"_Naiya is mines!"_

_

* * *

_

"Hiei"

Hiei stared up emotionlessly at the red headed fox. Kurama narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of Hiei's bloody knuckles. But what really shocked Kurama is the broken look in those crimson eyes. He gave Hiei an inquiringly look and was replied with a soft 'hn'.

"…This is about the dragon isn't it?"

"Hn, it's none of your business fox."

Kurama scowled as he examined Hiei's hands and plucked out a few splinters. "Care to share?"

"…"

"Fine, I'll sit here until you're ready then" With that said, Kurama proceed to make himself comfortable at the base of the tree opposite the one Hiei was sitting beside.

Hiei growled slightly, nosy fox. He never knew a kitsune who was so damn insisting.

"…I met her while I was still with the thieves. The band I was in and the band she was in are rivals. Despite that, we still continue to associate."

Kurama gave Hiei a skeptical look. Hiei usually don't disclose that much information about his past. _"This girl must be very important to him…" _Kurama realized.

"You have feelings for each other?" Kurama trailed off when he saw hurt flashed briefly through the deep, crimson eyes.

"I-…" Hiei started before closing his eyes and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Choosing to ignore Kurama's question, he opened his eyes, took a deep breath, and continued.

"I broke my promise that I will come back…"

Hiei's fist tightened as he gripped the object in his hands tightly. His head dropped slightly and his eyes stared down at the ground.

Standing up, Kurama cautiously laid on hand on the fire apparition's shoulder. Hiei tensed slightly at the touch, but did nothing about it.

"Don't let a rare girl like her get away Hiei. Win her trust back."

"Rare? Just because she's a dragon?"

Hiei hated the fact that many people are after her once they know her breed. In the past, many demons had sought out Naiya when they found out she's a dragon. He remembered the anger he felt when they came and the satisfaction he felt when he and Naiya killed them together.

"No. Because she holds your heart."

* * *

"Damn it! How do we find a bunch of people in this freaking dense forest!" 

Several birds flew away hurriedly from the source of the sound. The culprit is none other than Yusuke Urameshi.

"Stupid girl…" He continued to mutter as he walked in front of the group. This forest seems to be against him. He could have sworn he saw that tree before. But then again, this is a forest and there are trees everywhere.

"_Stupid toddler" _Yusuke continued his ramble in his mind. After this mission is done, he's going to make sure that the prince of Reikai gave him a vacation.

Walking beside him, Kuwabara sweat dropped. This was the guy who told him to shut up because he was too noisy and look what he is doing now.

"Yusuke, it will be wise to keep your voice down." Kurama informed the teen calmly. "The thieves might hear us."

"So? This mission stinks." Yusuke sulked at his teammates. "Idiot here refused to fight because it's a she and fire boy has his 'hn' as a reason not to fight. And if I recall correctly, you weren't much help either."

"It's against my honor code Urameshi!"

"I'm sorry Yusuke. I promise I will help the next time."

"Hn"

Yusuke growled in frustration as he walked. "Whatever! Hn to you too!"

* * *

Golden eyes glowed as they watched the group of four silently. Hurt, sadness and longing flooded through her eyes before quickly returning to their cold stare as she watched a certain apparition. 

"If I didn't know better Naiya, I swear you're switching sides"

"…" Naiya twitched as she found out who's behind her. Annoying earth demon.

"Well? Are you?"

"I thought I told you to watch the thieves?" Naiya returned the question with a question of her own.

"They are fine on their own! Now answer my question!" Leo's green eyes glowed with anger as he glared at the dragon.

"I'm not obliged to answer you."

"Damn you freak!"

Naiya's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly at Leo's harsh comment. Leo himself looked surprised before slapping one hand to his forehead.

"Damn it, look what you made me say!"

"_I _made you say!" Naiya growled out the first word.

"Listen koryuu. It isn't wise to make me mad" Leo stated calmly as he started walking away. "And just let me state that you looking at a certain spirit detective makes me very mad"

Leo was about to jump off before he added. "If I can't have you koryuu, no one can"

"_The fuck!"_ Naiya swore at the leaving figure. _"Who does he thinks he is!"_

"Oh boy, you two have some relationship problems."

Naiya whipped around to find all four of the spirit detectives staring at her with Yusuke smirking. Naiya growled at the teen for his comment before assuming a defensive stance.

"There's absolutely nothing between me and him and it's none of your damn business!"

"Relax little girl" Yusuke grinned, not noticing the way she growled when he mentioned little girl. "Let's do this the easy way. You give me the treasures, turn yourselves in and we can all go home."

"…That was the most idiotic idea I ever heard" Naiya sweat dropped at the grinning detective. "Do you honestly expect me to agree?" The others have a look that states that they obviously agreed with Naiya.

Yusuke laughed sheepishly. "Hey, can't blame me for trying" His laugh turned into smirk as he assumed a fighting stance. "Oh well, we can always do this the hard way"

"Good" Naiya smirked as well, her long fangs poking slightly out of her mouth. Clenching her fist, she switched from a defensive to an offensive stance.

As she blocked the punches Yusuke was throwing at her, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a black figure flitting off. Quickly, Naiya blocked one more punch and neatly dodged as the blunt end of Hiei's katana barely missed her head.

"This isn't fair, all of you against me?"

"Life isn't fair kiddo"

In a flash, Naiya has one of her daggers on Yusuke's throat. "Call me a kid or any reference to a child one more time and you will lose your ability to speak. I may look young, but be assured that my age is more than twice of yours."

Before Yusuke could reply, Naiya's dagger was knocked away by Hiei's katana. Both of them immediately engaged in a deadly fight. Daggers versus katana.

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara quickly stepped back as Naiya's dagger almost stabbed them when she lunged at Hiei. From a safe distance, the three watched as Hiei and Naiya continued their fight.

"Finally, Hiei decided to fight back" Yusuke grumbled to no one in particular.

"Haha! Shorty versus even a shorter person!"

Kurama however kept quiet. Only he knew how hard this fight was for the both of them.

Naiya crossed her daggers before her to protect herself as Hiei slashed his katana at her. Their weapons pressed against each other as both of them struggled against each other strength. However, it was clearly obvious that Hiei has the upper strength as his katana went nearer and nearer to Naiya.

"Damn it!" Naiya swore softly. Her tail whipped to the front and crashed into Hiei's stomach, making him lose concentration. She quickly got out of the way of Hiei's katana before getting pierced. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. A red line appeared on her right arm and started bleeding profusely.

Hiei looked slightly surprised before resuming his bored expression. _"I didn't mean to hurt her…" _Hiei thought as he watched the crimson liquid dripped to the ground. He himself was slightly hurt by the spikes on Naiya's tail. The wound bleed sluggishly as it dampened his cloak. Growling, he threw off his cloak, revealing a well toned body.

Naiya stared for a moment at him before mentally slapping herself. _"Damn! This isn't the time to gape at him!" _She yelled at herself before readying herself for Hiei's attack.

Both of them stared intensely at one another as they circled each other. Fire started to burn around Naiya's fist as she powered up her attack.

Naiya aimed her fist at Hiei as anger flooded through her eyes. With a growl, she prepared to fire a huge blast of golden fire at Hiei.

"_This is for breaking your promise!"

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, turns out Naiya still remembered Hiei…But that doesn't mean she's going to go running in his arms. As all of you can see, she's pretty pissed at him. One of them might die, but I haven't really decide whether to kill one of them off or not…heh…anyways, koryuu either means little dragon or dragon child…not too sure though…**

**Responses:**

**BlueWater26:** Hm, actually I didn't initially started Naiya out as a dragon; it was a last minute change. But I was thinking, hey, there just isn't enough OCs as a dragon so why not? …Glad you love the idea…

**Silver Dragon of Purity:** Lol! Interesting comment on Leo needing something to be removed……okay…bad thoughts…and whether Leo will betray Naiya or not…you just have to read and see p…. I'll try to update as soon as I can…

**Seeyu: **Well, as you can see she still remember him in this chapter…it's just she doesn't want to remember…hope you enjoyed this chapter

**The Shadows Hide All:** Interesting how you can turn an ordinary object into a weapon huh?… okay irrelevant…anyway, since you're that indecisive …. tell me if you did make up your mind on which is better…

**A.K.Anomynous:** Lol, you caught me…It was intended to start out like the Lion King 2…the scene where Naiya met Hiei and Natiya and Kageru found them was adapted from the scene from Lion King 2…anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**Yukina:** Thank you! Hope you like this update!

**Yuki Amida:** Lol, exactly, who can forget Hiei? I don't think it's his looks that infuriates a person it's his 'hn's…. oh well, thanks for your wishes!

**Tsume-Hiei luver: **Thank you! Hope you like this chapter

**Brezzybrez: **Lol, it keeps people interested when a story ends at a cliffy doesn't it…I'm a mean person I know…thanks for reviewing

**Yoru Inu:** Thanks! Glad you like it!

**The Squabbit: **You like frosted love more huh?… well, kinda make sense…I rather read stories with more chaps as well…lol…. thanks for reviewing both fics ….

**HieiFan666:** Lol, it's okay, you don't have to write a big review…it's fun to read on a dysfunctional pair of people who likes each other isn't it? They are both hurt, but well, they have their big egos…Thanks for reviewing!

**4-is-lovely:** As you can see, she does remember him…I'm not that sure I can describe them as a cute couple though …oh well, hope you liked this chapter!

**Silent Storm 2000:** Thanks for making a choice …I just want to see which one my readers like better…

**Kiwadoi Seiitsu:** Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter

**Tigersmt.334:** Hm, looks like Leo got quite a couple of people hating him…Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing…

**Hm, I really gotta stop making so much responses…it's taking up too much time…Anyway, thanks you reviewers! Your reviews are greatly appreciated… please continue to support this fic ….**

**Oh, side note. The first chapter IS intended to start out a little like the lion king 2…I will put in the disclaimer for that in the first chapter as soon as I can….**

_-Lene_


	5. Chapter 5

Hiei didn't budge as he watched the golden blast came nearer and nearer.

_"I deserve it…"_

"Damn it! Spirit gun!"

The blast of blue spirit energy knocked the golden blast back, heading straight on for its owner.

Naiya didn't notice as the golden fire head back for her. Her head had dropped slightly due to the large amount of energy she released. At the very last minute, she looked up, only to receive the blast directly at her.

_"No! Naiya!"_

Naiya gasped in pain as the blast hit her. She was sent flying back, cracking through several trees before her body collapsed on the ground.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama gave each other a glance when the black figure immediately flitted after the fallen dragon. The three of them quickly went after the fire apparition only to find him lifting a full dragon in his arms.

Luckily, Naiya was not in her full size. If she were, Hiei would have trouble carrying her. She had reverted to her dragon form after passing out and was now a full dragon the size of a rather large dog.

Hiei glanced worriedly at the dragon in his arms. A small trickle of blood dripped from its mouth. Lacerations and bruises covered its blacks scales. Even the face is injured. One thin red line cut across the right eye. The dragon is barely breathing.

Yusuke winced as he saw the damage on the dragon. Even though she was their opponent, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Oh dear!" The amethyst-eyed ferry girl appeared beside the Reikai Tantei on her oar. "She's in a bad shape. Here, let me take her."

Hiei reluctantly passed the unconscious dragon to Botan. Botan shuddered inwardly when Hiei shot her a warning glare. A glare that said she will be responsible if anything happen to the little dragon.

"I will take her to the infirmary at Spirit world while you guys round up the rest of the thieves." Botan quickly arranged herself and the dragon on her oar to make sure they don't fall off before heading for Reikai.

"Come on" Yusuke awkwardly broke the silence. "Let's go after the rest."

* * *

Naiya resisted the urge to groan as she stirred. Her whole body ached like hell. Opening one golden eye, she surveyed her surroundings before slowly pushing herself up. _"I'm still in my dragon form…"_

Naiya mused as she straightened herself. Bandages wrapped around several places. Someone had cleaned the dirt and dried blood off. Closing the opened eye, Naiya concentrated as she slowly shifted back to her more human form.

As she was about to open her eyes, Naiya muffled a gasp when pain shot through her right eye. She clapped one hand over the said eye, gently applying pressure to it. Grimacing, she navigated her way to a door and opened it to find it the entrance to a bathroom.

"…" Naiya looked apathetically at her reflection as she removed her hand. Tracing the long, thin scar, Naiya bit her lip when she realized it would probably stay there for life.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt liquid dripped down on the hand tracing the wound.

_"Why am I crying? …Just because of this?"_

Her other hand gripped the edge of the sink tightly. The hand previously on the scar clenched itself. Snarling under her breath, Naiya raised the clenched fist and slammed it into the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces.

_"Who cares! I deserve it anyway!"_

Naiya withdrew her now bloody fist. She sighed and went back to the room she woke up in and sat down on the floor. She wasn't angry because of the wound over her eye. It was because of how it got there.

"I tried to kill him…" Naiya whispered softly. A wave of relief flooded over her that the blast had hit her instead. Her defense was much stronger than Hiei, the only thing she advantage she has over him.

Guilt filled every inch of her when she realized the blast might have killed her childhood friend if it had hit him. _"What is wrong with me!" _Naiya screamed out in her mind.

"Naiya?"

Her head shot up to find a floating toddler in front of her, slightly behind him were the spirit detectives.

And Hiei…

"What?" She snarled out harshly before standing up unsteadily. Using the wall behind her for support, she growled and swatted away Kurama's hand when he reached his hand out to help her.

"I don't need your help"

"Ahem!" The floating toddler cleared his throat importantly. "Let me introduce myself. My name is-"

"I already know who you are. So skip the introduction."

"Fine. Let me introduce to you my spirit detectives. Or better yet, why don't you boys introduce yourselves?"

"Let me start! I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara! I'm the toughest pun-" The tallest guy announced proudly. He was about to go on before the one with slicked up hair interrupted him.

"The name's Yusuke Urameshi."

"My name is Kurama. Pleasure to meet you Naiya."

"Hn"

"That's Hiei" Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma automatically said in unison.

For a few minutes, the odd group just stared at each other, sizing each other up.

_-Yusuke's thoughts-_

"_She don't look that dangerous now that she's caught. Man, she's so tiny! She isn't even taller than Hiei!"_

_-Kuwabara's thoughts-_

"_I still don't trust her. She still has the dark and evil aura around her."_

_-Kurama's thoughts-_

"_She appears cold and untrusting. Yet, her eyes held sadness as well as a broken look. Exactly like Hiei's when I spoke to him. Interesting…"_

_-Koenma's thoughts-_

"_A dragon. Very interesting. Young but powerful. She'll be a great asset on if she's on our side."_

_-Hiei's thoughts-_

"_She looked the same, yet so different. The lively, caring persona of her is gone. Am I the cause of it? …"_

"Naiya?" Koenma's voice rang out, jerking all of them out of their thoughts.

"What happened to the rest of the thieves?" Her cold voice spoke up. Her eyes glowed with distrust as she glared at the company before her.

"We lost them" Yusuke muttered and grinned sheepishly.

Naiya smirked, at least she don't have to worry for them. For now that is.

"Naiya, you have two options," Koenma announced importantly. "You can join the team and help take down the rest of the thieves."

Naiya's hands curled into fists; do Koenma honestly think she's going to take down the band of thieves? The band she was part of?

"What about the other option?"

"Death"

For a moment, Naiya was silent. Betray her fellow thieves, or die?

"I'll choose…"

Four pairs of eyes stared intently at her as she paused. The last one, a pair of red orbs simply looked elsewhere, portraying coldness.

Hiei thought as he shot a glance at the little dragon. He knew for a fact that Naiya will never betray her fellow thieves. No matter how much she disliked some of the thieves, she will never spill on them.

_"Which means she will choose…"_

* * *

**A/N: Alright, a lot of readers are gonna kill me for leaving it here…But hey, I just couldn't help it…lol. Oh well, hope you guys like this chapter despite it's shortness and the cliffy.**

**BlueWater26: **Glad you like it…as for the exciting part, a relationship with Hiei rarely translates as dull right? Thanks to his attitude and personality….

**Silent Storm 2000: **Yet another cliffy in this fic…must be rather annoying huh? I'll try to stop ending chapters like that though….

**Tigersmt.334:** I think leo's not really a bad guy…just too uhm…possessive…oh well, and no, I'm no genius … you wouldn't believe the huge list of things I'm not good at . …Thanks for the compliment though….

**Kiwadoi seiitsu: **Sorry…I hate cliffys when I read other ppl fics too…but heh…I just cant help leaving some chapters in a cliffy p….

**Shadestar: **Ok, ok, here's your update…hope you enjoy it…

**4-is-lovely: **I don't really get the part on procrastinators…u mind elaborating it for me? I'm that dense…sorry…TT…

**The Shadows Hide All: **Lol, its okay if you don't choose…I just wanted to know…I hate indecisiveness too...might be the fact I'm an indecisive person …I can never decide on something…lol…irrelevant isn't it…oh well, hope you like this update…

**The Squabbit:** I want my reviewers to feel appreciated…after all, they are taking their time to review this fic…and sorry I couldn't update sooner…lots of stuff to do, not to mention I kinda got writer's block…sigh….

**Jingenji:** Thank you…I'll try to write and update as soon as possible...please update your fics as soon as possible as well? I really want to know what's going to happen next…Thanks…

**HieiFan666:** It's rather hard for them to work their things out… as you can see, their personality changed since they last met…hey, if you have any ideas, please tell me! I need help…TT….

**Yuki Amida: **I don't think Naiya will kill him no matter how much she hates him…but hey, p, who knows? …just have to wait and see….

**Seeyu: **Lol, yup…sucks to be her ne? …

**ToCOrNot 77:** Thank you. Heh, I haven't made up my mind whether to kill or not, although main characters normally don't die…but what the heck….anyway, thanks for reviewing

**Insaneningen14:** Kovu's cute isn't he? He got the bad boy's look yet he is just so darn adorable…lol, remind you of a certain apparition?

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the slow update and the shortness of this chapter. Forgive me!**

_-Lene_


	6. Chapter 6

"Neither."

Koenma threw up his arms in frustration while Yusuke and Kuwabara smacked their foreheads. Kurama sweat-dropped and Hiei just rolled his eyes.

"_I should have expected that answer." _Hiei mused at the smirking dragon.

Naiya's smirk widened when Koenma glared at her and started yelling.

"Which part of two options don't you understand!"

Naiya gave him an indifferent glance. "Those were idiotic options and you knew it. You honestly think I will abandon the demons who accepted me, even though it was probably just for my power?"

"And I sure as hell am not going to give my life for them." Naiya continued in a monotone voice.

Koenma seethed. Why does he have to take care of cases like this!

"Fine!" Koenma gritted his teeth. "You're under probation. While you're on probation, you will stay in Ningenkai. You're forbidden to return to Makai and you have to have at least one of the Spirit Detectives constantly with you. If you make any attempts to escape or attack, you'll find yourself thrown into prison."

"Joy." Came the sarcastic comment as Naiya rolled her eyes. Her arm moved slightly forward before hiding itself behind her back. Inwardly, she started laughing at how easy it is to taunt the young lord.

"I mean it!" Koenma yelled out before stomping out of the room, leaving a portal behind him. Next time, he is definitely going to use his 'cool teenager form' when dealing with criminals. People just don't seem take him seriously when he's a toddler, what with the pacifier and all. Speaking of pacifiers…

The odd group just stands there for a few moments, Hiei and Naiya smirking while Kurama giving a small smile.

"Naiya! Give me back my pacifier!"

* * *

"Now what?" Yusuke muttered, surveying Naiya and making the dragon very uncomfortable. "Where is she going to stay?"

"Maybe grandma will allow her to stay" Yusuke murmured absent-mindedly.

"No way, Urameshi! What if she harms Yukina!" Kuwabara immediately protested.

Naiya smirked. "Your big, ugly friend is right, detective. I'm a criminal after all…" She trailed off, sliding one finger across her dagger.

"Fine, bad idea" Yusuke sulked. "How about your place Kurama?"

"I'm sorry Yusuke. After Takanaka(?) and Shuichi moved in, there isn't much space at my place."

"Damn, Kuwabara?"

"I still want to live, thank you very much." The little dragon gave an amused snort at his reply.

Yusuke frowned and thought about the situation. Naiya can't stay with him either, not with his drunken mother. That leaves Hiei. And if he remembered correctly, Koenma had given Hiei an apartment some time ago…

Kuwabara and Kurama reached that conclusion as well and Hiei suddenly found three pairs of eyes staring in his direction.

"Don't even think about it." He growled and looked away.

"No way." Naiya spoke up the same time Hiei spoke. There is _no way_ she is staying with him.

"Come on, Hiei. You're the only one she can stay with!" Yusuke yelled, frustrated.

"I rather live in the streets then live with that bastard!" Naiya spat angrily.

"Hn. Thank god." Hiei growled and smirked when Naiya glared at him.

"_Arrogant, annoying, infuriating- Argh!" _Naiya growled in her mind.

"Fine, you know what?" Yusuke continued impatiently. "Since you refuse to let her live in your apartment and she refuse to live with you, instead opting to live in the streets, both of you can live out in the streets."

Hiei shot a glare at the detective. Who the hell does he think he is, ordering him about? Not to mention his sentence doesn't make any sense at all.

"There problem solved. Goodbye." Yusuke finished and walked off.

"_Damn, Keiko is going to kill me for being late for-" _His thoughts paused as he spared a glance at the tall tower clock in the distance. _"An hour. Joy."_

"I have to get home. Goodbye Naiya, Hiei, Kuwabara." Kurama smiled slightly before walking off.

"Me too, bye shrimps" Kuwabara said vaguely before walking off.

For a moment, both of them stared after the leaving figures. After a minute, they slowly looked at each other before scowling simultaneously.

"Hn." Naiya growled and leaned against a tree, looking off in a distance and completely ignoring the figure next to her.

Hiei twitched slightly at her word, if that can actually be called a word. He ignored her as well and stared into the opposite direction Naiya is staring at.

Silence.

"Stop looking at me, damn ningen!"

Hiei fought the urge to laugh as a young teenage girl gave Naiya one last wary look before hurrying off. Reaching over, he flicked a dark, pointed ear.

"Hide these, idiot"

"…Oh…"

Naiya blushed slightly in embarrassment before her dragon ears disappear together with her tail. To cover up her embarrassment, she growled and smacked away Hiei's hand, which was still outstretched. Scowling at the smirk he gave her, she sullenly resumed her position against the tree.

"…Are we seriously going to stand out here the whole day?" Naiya snapped out after a few minutes. Patience had never been her strong point.

Hiei gave her a brief glance before straightening up. Without warning, he took off, a smirk creeping over his features as he watch her tried to keep up.

"Show-off." Naiya muttered under her breath as she increased her speed to match his.

Within a few minutes, they were in front of the apartment Koenma had given Hiei. The young ruler had given it to him after Hiei had helped him solved an especially difficult case. Although the chances of the fire apparition actually using the apartment is slim to none.

Naiya's golden eyes glanced around as she stepped in. It's not a big place, but it's not exactly small either, just enough for a person to live in.

The apartment consists of a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and a bedroom. Naiya strolled into the kitchen, taking in the apartment as Hiei sat indifferently at the window in the living room.

Hiei watched amusedly from his seat as Naiya stared warily at the kitchen appliances. He choked back a laugh when Naiya opened the refrigerator, yelped as the cold air gushed out, then slammed it shut, glaring at it maliciously.

Scowling, Naiya walked out of the kitchen, muttering all the time about 'damn ningen contraptions'.

"The hell does this thing works?" Her face showed how annoyed she was as Naiya poked at the television set.

"Hn. Figure it out yourself."

"Asshole."

"Bitch." The fire apparition immediately retaliated.

Naiya scowled and made a rude gesture towards the fire apparition. Her scowl heightened when he ignored her and stared out at the setting sun.

Lying down on the couch, her golden eyes bored holes into Hiei's back. After a while, she gave up trying to make a hole in the fire apparition with her eyes and turned her eyes towards the ceiling instead.

"_This probation is going to be hell with him…"

* * *

_

Crimson eyes opened slightly as he heard a slight sound coming towards him. His hand edged slightly towards his katana, causing the incoming figure to stop suddenly and hold their breath.

Pretending to be asleep, Hiei relaxed his hand, although near enough to his katana to whip it out in a second.

He almost jumped in shock when he felt a few fingers touched the side of his face slightly. Through his minutely opened eyes, he saw the sleek black hair and the golden eyes of the figure.

"God damn it…" The figure whispered softly, careful not to wake the seemingly asleep fire apparition. Her voice rose slightly, but still soft, and anger poured through it. "Damn it, Hiei!"

Slight annoyance went through Hiei's mind. Did she seriously just come here to curse at him?

As he was about to drop his façade and get even with her, he heard a half sob, half cry emitted from the figure. The fingers on his face trembled slightly.

"Why did you leave?" The dragon continued her rant softly. Her voice came out choked and pained. "Or never mind that…"

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Why!" Her eyes flashed with hurt as she half whispered and half yelled at the apparently sleeping figure.

Hiei shifted uncomfortably. The figure gasped and quickly pulled her hand away. Backing a few steps away, she quickly hurried out of the fire apparition's view, fearing that she had woken him up.

Hiei quickly assumed back his sleeping façade. Disappointment rose in his heart when she didn't return, yet, he heard a wretched cry came from the direction she went off in.

Guilt and longing flooded through him. Assuming she had really went off, he reached one hand up and traced where the little dragon had laid her fingers on. The skin felt warm and his crimson eyes opened slowly, filled with sadness. He absent-mindedly wished her hand were still on him, her touch still there.

It just felt so right…

* * *

(?) - Simple explanation. I have no info on his stepfather except this name from Lectaelf. As she isn't sure on the name either, I added the '?'. If anyone knows the correct name, just inform me, I'll change it.

A/N: I'm sure all of you knew that I'm sorry for updating so slowly. So let's just skip that part. Wondering, how do you readers find Naiya? Am I making her too powerful, too weak etc…?

A big thanks to all reviewers. As usual, I'll try my best to get the next update up as soon as possible.

-Lene


End file.
